


Trick Drabble #19

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Nick, First Meetings, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 89. I’m drunk and fall asleep in a snow bank and you’re the kind stranger yanking me to my feet and lecturing me on how dangerous that is





	Trick Drabble #19

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble I thought I'd already posted. Oops..

The first thing Nick notices as he regains consciousness is that his ass is positively numb. And not the kind of numb with pins and needles. No this is the kind that is just cold and heavily unfeeling. So cold it radiates into his back and limbs and makes his teeth chatter.

The next thing he notices there’s someone pulling on one of those cold limbs, his left arm to be exact, and a voice talking to him that isn’t familiar. It’s a nice voice, cutting through the haze of his exhausted and still somewhat inebriated brain.

“Come on, buddy, you’re gonna freeze to death if you stay here. Wake up. Come on.” The voice says, tone soft and coaxing with a hint of an accent giving the words a nice cadence to them.

Nick blinks open tired eyes to look up at the man that’s currently trying to pull him free of the snowbank he’s currently laying in at quite the odd angle. He yanks his hand back when he realizes the guy looks a bit pissed despite the soft tone of his words. “M fine.” he slurs a bit.

The stranger huffs and grabs both of Nick’s arms this time, with a strong pull he has Nick on his feet and has moved his hands to his shoulders to keep him steady as the world around him spins. “You’re not fine. You’re not dressed like a bum so I’m assuming you have a place to sleep that won’t let you freeze to death. Do you have any idea how stupid it is to sleep outside in this weather?”

“As stupid as believing Cal when he said he’d make sure I’d get home from the party,” Nick grumbles bitterly. Clearly, he passed out on the way home and the other man just ditched him rather than trying to wake him as the stranger had. 

The man looks taken aback by the comment and looks Nick over warily before nodding once. “Alright, where do you live? I’m walkin’ you home and making you some tea.”

Nick blinks in confusion at the guy. “You don’t gotta do that, I’ll be fine.” he insists before taking a wobbly step in the direction of his apartment. It’s dark, but he recognizes where he is and knows it’s just another couple buildings away.

“Yeah, not gonna happen, buddy. I found you half frozen and out like a light. I’m not leaving you alone until you’re home and warmed up. You could have hypothermia.” He pointed out, falling in step with Nick and keeping close enough that when Nick staggers he shoots a hand out to steady him like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Fine,” Nick says with a tired wave. He’s exhausted and shivering and mostly numb and he isn’t even sure he’ll be able to get his hands to work enough to get his door unlocked. “I’m Nick, by the way,” he adds after a few moments of silence.

“Troy. Nice to meet you, Nicky.” He says with a smile and the warm tone that first woke Nick from his frozen slumber. It makes Nick’s heart feel like it’s skipped a beat. He chooses to believe it’s the possible hypothermia and not something else for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
